


Stages

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Relationships happen in stages.  Kurt likes how his is progressing with Blaine's.





	Stages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

They'd had plans to go out.

Days off were few and far between once their summer schedules had both picked up, and Kurt had been looking forward to spending more quality time with Blaine since Monday.  Sliding back the door to the loft, he'd expected to hear Blaine putting on the final preparatory touches before their night out.  Instead, the loft was quiet, stirring a brief spark of worry as Kurt called, "Blaine?"

Shedding his outer layers and toeing off his boots, Kurt padded across the loft, sparing a glance for the bathroom -- dark and unoccupied -- as well as the kitchen -- equally untouched -- before skirting the living room and idling into their bedroom, curtain already pushed aside.

The tension evaporated from his shoulders at the sight of Blaine sprawled out on the covers like a cat in the sun, asleep.  He'd exchanged his blue button-up (draped haphazardly over a chair) for his coziest, most well-worn Dalton sweater, clutching a pillow to his chest and snoring softly into its plush surface. 

Loathe to wake him but itching for companionship, Kurt elected to take a hot shower first (he could never rid himself of the smell of the Diner otherwise) and donning his own post-work out lounge wear for maximum cuddliness.  Even unconscious, Blaine was compliant, scooting closer when Kurt nudged him under he surrendered the pillow for a loose grip on Kurt's shirt instead.  Grateful that he'd chosen a fabric that would forgive wrinkles, Kurt curled around him and tucked his cheek against his hair, content.

He didn't recall dozing off, only feeling a flicker of movement underneath him before Blaine was shuffling closer and then he was lost to sleep again, resurfacing some time later to Blaine padding around the loft, running a hand over his own curls as he gazed into the bathroom mirror, a forlorn look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, slinking into a seated position and stretching his arms over his head as Blaine glanced over at him for a moment before sighing at his own reflection.

"It was supposed to be date night," Blaine explained, biting his lip between his teeth as though regretting calling attention to it.

Sliding out of bed -- feeling loose and well-limbered and generous -- Kurt sidled up behind him and tucked his arms around his waist and his chin over his shoulder, looking at his curls in the mirror.  "I think we can make an exception," he said at last, nuzzling the crook between shoulder and throat.  "As much as I love the idea of going out, I don't need strobe lights or good food to be happy."

Blaine squeezed one of the arms that Kurt had wrapped around his torso lightly, evidently moved by the proclamation.  They liked to be busy people -- they lived to be busy people -- but sometimes it was nice to have a change of pace.  There would be other days when they could stay up late drinking and dancing.

In Kurt's estimation, there were few finer ways to spend an evening with Blaine than playfully fighting over boxes of Chinese food on the couch in their lounge wear while they watched the Home and Garden network and decided on how they would decorate their first house.  Because they would have a house, eventually, Kurt was sure, and just the idea of getting to spend the rest of his life with Blaine made him feel warm to his toes, tucked comfortably against Blaine's calves as they lay intertwined.

The rest of their lives awaited them, and Kurt knew that the quiet nights in would doubtless be accompanied by more adventurous nights out.  There was no hurry, and there was nothing that he didn't enjoy about leaning in the warm cradle of Blaine's arms, happy and full and unrushed, free to be and savor the present.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
